Broken Home
by Agdis HaruHanatsu
Summary: "Iya bukan? Menyakitkan..." One-shoot! RnR please!


Langsung saja!

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, aneh, full of Naruto's POV, dsb.**

**RnR, minna?**

Hope you like it...

* * *

**Broken Home**

**Naruto's POV**

* * *

Saat itu aku masih bisa tertawa dan tersenyum. Bersama-sama dengan kedua orang tua dan Itoutoku.

Tapi semua berakhir sekarang…

"Praang!"suara bantingan kaca yang kudengar. Membuat senyumku pudar begitu saja. Menyaksikan dua insan yang saling membentak dan memarahi satu sama lain. Aku masihlah lugu. Aku tak ingin itu terjadi. Aku melangkah mendekati Okaa-san yang sujud dihadapan Otou-san. Okaa-san menangis dan berkata kepadaku…

"Menjauhlah…"aku pun mau tak mau menjauh. Otou-san memandangku dengan tatapan tajam, membuatku takut melihatnya. Aku meninggalkan mereka. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa Otou-san jahat. Membuat Okaa-san sampai menangis seperti itu. Aku berkata kepada Itoutoku yang masih kecil. Bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja…

**Kebohongan yang menyakitkan...**

* * *

Setelah semuanya selesai saat pagi. Aku membuka pintu kamarku. Berharap mereka berdamai dan berbaikan. Tapi bukan itu yang terjadi, tidak seperti yang kuharapkan. Aku melihat Okaa-san yang masih menangis, matanya terlihat sendu.

"Kesini, Naruto…"ujar Okaa-san. Aku langsung berjalan ke arahnya dan memeluknya. Okaa-san mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Okaa-san, kemana Otou-san?"tanyaku hati-hati. Okaa-san terdiam dan melepas pelukannya. Aku merasakan kesedihan yang amat sangat. Aku tak bisa menangis, tetapi hatikulah yang menangis. Aku sangat penasaran…

Kemanakah Otou-san?

* * *

Aku terbangun dari tidurku yang lelap. Tak ada lagi sapaan dari Okaa-san ataupun Otou-san. Aku melangkah keluar dari kamarku. Mengintip kamar orang tuaku. Tak ada keberadaan Otou-san disana. Yang kulihat hanyalah Okaa-san yang tidur. Biasanya pagi-pagi sekali, Okaa-san sudah bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan. Membangunkanku juga Kyuubi. Uzumaki Kushina adalah nama Okaa-san. Dahulunya gadis yang sangat aktif, ceria, dan tomboy bahkan sampai waktu ini. Tapi sekarang tidak seperti itu. Okaa-san terlihat begitu lemah dan rapuh. Tanganku mengepal erat. Bukan ini yang kuharapkan. Aku tidak mengharapkan hal ini dalam kehidupanku?! Kenapa ini terjadi?

**Cobaan yang sangat berat…**

* * *

Sudah berbulan-bulan Otou-san tak pulang. Okaa-san selalu berbohong bahwa Otou-san sedang kerja diluar kota kepada Kyuubi, adikku yang masih polos dan tak mengerti apa-apa. Aku hanya bisa meng'iya'kan perkataan Okaa-san. Jujur saja, hatiku yang kecil sangat sakit mendengarnya.

Setiap malam, Okaa-san selalu menangis. Bahkan sampai tengah malam. Okaa-san jadi jarang makan. Rambutnya yang semula indah, lurus, merah, dan terawat. Jadi kusut dan terlihat berantakan. Aku tak berani untuk berkata-kata. Hanya bisa membisu mendengar tangisan itu. Bodoh ya? Seharusnya aku menenangkannnya. Tapi aku tak bisa...

**Karena hatiku juga menangis...**

* * *

Sampai suatu pagi. Aku terkejut melihat seorang pria yang berambut kuning cerah yang memakai topi. Sangat mirip dengan Otou-san. Aku mengabaikannya, dan melangkah ke kamar mandi dengan santai. Mungkin itu teman Okaa-san atau semacamnya. Tetapi kakiku berhenti ketika aku mendengar suara yang tak asing lagi di pendengaranku…

"Hei, Naruto…"sapanya.

"O-Otou-san?"aku menoleh kebelakang, takut-takut. Mata shapphireku membelalak tak percaya. Setelah berbulan-bulan aku melihat pria itu lagi. Ia tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya. Aku sangat bahagia, tetapi tiba-tiba aku menolaknya. Aku sudah sangat kecewa. Sangat kecewa dengan perbuatan Otou-san yang membuat Otou-san menangis.

**"Aku sangat kecewa…"**kataku dengan suara yang dingin, dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa menoleh lagi.

* * *

Mereka berdua -Otou-sa dan Okaa-san- pergi keluar kota. Kami hanya ditemani Karin-nee. Membuat Kyuubi terus bertanya. Kemana mereka pergi. Sudahlah, aku tak mau mendengarnya lagi. Aku menulikan pendengaranku. Yang bisa kuharapkan adalah mereka berdamai dan keluarga kecil kita berkumpul seperti semula lagi…

**Seperti dulu kala...**

* * *

"Okaeri, Okaa-san!"aku terkejut mendengar ucapan Kyuubi. Sudah seminggu semenjak Okaa-san pergi. Aku menyudahi acara cuci piringku dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

"!"aku terkejut melihat penampilan Okaa-san yang awut-awutan. Wajahnya terlihat begitu pucat pasi. Okaa-san memeluk Kyuubi dengan erat. Aku terpaku ditempat.

**Pemandangan menyedihkan…**

"Cerai?"tanya Karin-nee. Aku berharap jawabannya bukan 'Ya'

Tapi…

**Bukan itu kenyataannya…**

"Ya, kami cerai…"

Air mataku menetes. Tak terduga. Baru sekarang aku menangis. Hatiku sudah lelah untuk menangis.

**Bukan ini yang kuharapkan, Kami-sama…**

* * *

Aku menatap pantulan diriku yang ada di cermin. Bibirku sudah tidak dapat menyinggungkan senyuman lagi.

"Praang!"aku tak dapat menahan emosiku. Kulayangkan tinju ke cermin tak berdosa itu. Membuat kaca itu menjadi kepingan berujung tajam. Darahku pun menetes. Rasanya begitu sakit. Tapi tidak sesakit hatiku. Aku leihat kea rah tanganku yang terluka. Liquid kental berwarna merah mengalir dan menetes. Membasahi lantai kamarku. Mata shapphireku berkaca-kaca. Aku berusaha membendung air mata. Tanganku mengepal begitu kuat. Berusaha menguatkan diriku. Tapi bukan itu kenyataannya. Aku malah membuat diriku semakin lemah.

"Tes… Tes…"cairan bening itu sudah meluap, meruntuhkan pertahanan. Mengalir dari pipi ke daguku. Dan jatuh ke bawah sesuai arah gravitasi. Ini bukan hal berguna. Yang kulakukan sekarang bukanlah hal yang berguna. Tapi metalku dan fisikku tak kuat menahan kesedihan dan amarah ini.

"Tik… Tik… Tik…"suara jarum jamlah yang menemaniku sekarang. Waktu terus berjalan seiring aku menangis. Biarlah lantai itu kotor karena darahku yang terus mengucur dari luka itu.

**Ini tidak sebanding dengan yang kurasakan...**

* * *

"Cklek!"aku menoleh ke arah pintu. Seseorang membuka pintu kamarku. Aku menghapus jejak air mataku dengan tanganku yang berlumuran darah. Gadis berambut merah dan bermata ruby itu terkejut dengan keadaanku.

"Naruto! Ada apa denganmu?!"buru-buru Karin-nee menghampiriku. Aku hanya diam di tempat. Karin-nee langsung membersihkan tanganku dengan tisu, mengambil alkohol dan perban dari kotak P3K yang memang tersedia di kamarku. Dia memberi lukaku dengan alkohol. Rasanya sangat perih juga menyakitkan. Tapi mulutku enggan untuk mengeluh kesakitan. Seakan terkunci.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini, Naruto? Lukamu sangat besar."tanya Karin-nee sambil membalut tanganku. Aku diam, tak bergeming. Aku tak berminat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jawab aku, Naruto."Karin-nee menepuk pundakku. Aku malah tak membuka mulutku satu centi pun.

"Mungkin ini kenyataan yang berat bagimu. Tapi itulah yang terjadi, tapi jangan sampai kau melukai dirimu sendiri!"nasehatnya.

"Aku tak bisa menahannya… Luka yang menyakitkan di fisik itu bisa disembuhkan, Karin-nee… Tapi luka yang menyakitkan disini…"aku menunjuk dadaku,

"Tidak bisa disembuhkan…"Karin-nee tertegun mendengar perkataanku.

**"Luka di fisik tak sebanding dengan luka yang ada di hatiku.**"kataku dengan nada yang dingin. Perempuan dihadapanku seakan terpaku. Aku menepis tangannya dan pergi.

* * *

Kulangkahkan kakiku entah kemana. Aku sudah tak tahu lagi. Pikiranku sangat kacau. Aku hanya bisa berjalan tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Aku berhenti di sebuah tempat. Tempat yang sangat sepi dengan tumpukan besi disana. Aku duduk dan bersender disana. Berusaha membuang perasaan itu. Aku sempat berpikir...

**Orang dewasa tidak memikirkan perasaan anak dan memutuskannya begitu saja...**

Sehingga aku sekarang menjadi anak dari keluarga Broken Home…

Iya bukan?

**Menyakitkan…**

* * *

Maaf kalau ficnya aneh... Ehehe...

Ini berdasarkan cerita kenyataan saya dengan sedikit perubahan!

Arigatou sudah membaca...

Review? Boleh! Silahkan...

Saran dan kritik diterima! Tapi jangan flame!


End file.
